He's Back
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nigel Crane has escaped from prison and this time he not only wants to hurt Nick but the ones he is closest too as well. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it is so hot this early in the day." Jackie's mom said.

"I know, it's unreal." Jackie agreed.

Nick, Jackie, and the kids were having brunch at Jackie's parent's house. Jackie was at the stage in her pregnancy where she was just beginning to show. Even though she had lived in Vegas for a number of years now Jackie still did not like the scorching heat it made her miserable and being pregnant made the heat even more unbearable for her than normal.

"Why don't we take the kids swimming?" Nick suggested.

"Twim." Jasmine said excitedly, clearly loving the idea.

"That's a great idea." Jackie agreed.

"I'll run home and pack some stuff to take with us, I'll be right back." Jackie said as she grabbed her purse and her car keys and then walked out the door.

Jackie's parents, Nick, and the kids sat around Jackie's parent's kitchen table enjoying a nice cold glass of lemonade while they waited for her to come back.

About 15 minutes later Nick's phone rang.

Thinking it was Jackie he just answered with a casual hello instead of saying Stokes, like he did at work.

It wasn't Jackie.

"Sara, slow down," He told his coworker.

"Where are you?" Sara asked frantically.

"I'm at my in-law's house, we are going to take the kids swimming, why?" He asked.

"Oh good, so you're whole family is there?"

"Yeah, why, Sara, what is going on?"

"Nick, Nigel Crane has escaped from prison, as a friend and as an investigator let me give you some advice, none of you should go home."

Nick was silent for a moment and then a horrible realization hit him.

"Sara, Jackie just went home to grab some stuff to take to the pool with us, she's at our house alone."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick flew up out of his seat.

"Give me your truck keys." He told his father in law frantically.

His father in law looked at him in a stunned silence but immediately dug the keys out of his pocket and handed them to him.

"Lock all your doors and windows, do not leave this house, and do not take your eyes off of the kids for one second." Nick told his in-laws in a no nonsense tone before he sprinted out of the house.

His mother and father in law didn't say a word, they just stared at the door that Nick had just darted out of.

"Dada no twim?" Jasmine asked sadly, finally breaking the eerie silence that had suddenly filled the house replacing the happily giggles and conversation that had just been happening.

"I don't know sweetheart." Jackie's mom told the little girl who was perched in her lap.

Back at her house Jackie was busy packing what was needed to take the kids swimming, juice for the kids, bottles of water for the adults, the kid's arm flotation devices, everyone's sunglasses, sunscreen, towels, the kid's bathing suits as well as a pair of swim trunks for Nick, (Jackie wasn't going to get in the water herself, the weight gain made her self conscious in a swimming suit.)

After she had all of that she decided that she should make sandwiches so they could have a nice picnic. She laid out everything she needed to make the sandwiches on the kitchen table and then she quickly got to work.

She was busily making the sandwiches, happily humming one of her favorite songs when she heard "Hi Jackie."

She spun around, there was a strange man pointing a gun at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Jackie asked with her voice shaking as she stared at the gun.

"I'm Nigel, an old friend of your husband's." The man said.

Jackie looked into his eyes, there was nothing in them it was as if his soul was empty.

"What do you want?" Jackie asked.

"I wanted to come say hello to Nick, and I was very disappointed when I realized he wasn't home, but maybe this way is better."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

She didn't care what he gave her for an answer all she cared about was stalling him long enough so she could escape before he shot her.

"Well, I came to kill Nick, but I realized that if he is the stand up guy that everyone portrays him to be he certainly would prefer getting killed himself rather than coming home and finding his precious wife dead on his kitchen floor."

Jackie started to shake, not only was her life in extreme danger but her baby's life also hung in the balance. If she died, even if someone found her moments after she was killed she knew that the baby wouldn't be able to be saved, she wasn't far enough along in the pregnancy, the baby would be too small to make it on the outside, she had to do something, now, not for herself but for the baby inside of her that depended on her for everything.

"Listen, the cops are on there way, you better get out of here." she said sounding strangely calm for the circumstances.

Nigel smiled coldly at her, "I am already serving a life sentence without the possibility of parole for murder, there isn't much more they can do to me."

"I'm serious, they are coming right now." She said.

"Oh good, I hope Nick is with them, that way I can see his reaction when he finds you."

Jackie struggled to hold back tears, this strategy was obviously not working and she didn't know what else to do, contrary to what she told Nigel the police were not on their way, nobody knew she was trapped at home with a madman, her family, including her children were waiting at her parents house for her to return so they could all go swimming together.

For just a second Jackie glanced down at her small baby bump, she didn't want to draw attention to it because Nigel didn't seem to notice she was pregnant, or if he had noticed he hadn't given an indication he knew and she didn't want him to know, he could just shoot her right in the stomach. But that small glance was all she needed for inspiration, she had to fight back harder, she couldn't just give up, this baby deserved a chance to live.

"Nigel, the police just pulled into the driveway, you better run."

He didn't run but luckily for Jackie he turned around to look out the window and when he did Jackie picked up one of the kitchen table chairs and bashed him in the back of the head with it as hard as she could.

He fell down, dropping the gun, He appeared dazed as he reached for the gun but Jackie was able to give it just enough of a shove with her foot to get it out of his reach. Jackie herself went to grab the gun but Nigel grabbed her ankle. With her other foot she stomped on his hand as hard as she possibly could.

"Ow, you bitch." Nigel yelled as he grabbed his hand in obvious pain.

Jackie raced over and got the gun and with Nigel still on the floor clutching his hand she sprinted out the door. At the same time Jackie came sprinting outside Nick was frantically pulling into the driveway. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw her. He jumped out of the truck and raced over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nigel is in our house, he tried to kill me." She said as tears began streaming down her face.

She was shaking so hard that even Nick's tight embrace didn't cause the shaking to stop.

"It's ok, you're safe now, did he hurt you?"

"No."

"The baby?"

"We're both fine."

Jackie could feel Nick exhale in relief as she laid her head against his chest.

"It's ok." He whispered quietly before kissing the top of her forehead.

"Did you shoot him?" He asked suddenly, noticing the gun for the first time.

He had been so busy with making sure she was ok that he hadn't noticed she had a gun in her hand.

"No." she responded.

Nick didn't have time to say anything else because just then sirens came blaring down the street. Brass and Sara jumped out of one of the many cars.

"Are you ok?" both of them asked as they ran at Nick and Jackie.

"Yeah, we're fine." Nick said.

Sara wrapped her arm around Jackie's shoulder and Brass laid a comforting hand on her back before turning and walking towards the house.

Nick helped Jackie into her dad's truck while Sara went into the car that she and Brass had been driving to get her a bottle of water. Brass along with a couple officers went into Nick and Jackie's house with their guns drawn.

"Put your hands in the air." Brass demanded when he saw Nigel on the kitchen floor.

"I can't, the bitch broke my hand." Nigel said.

The officers pointed their guns at Nigel while Brass cuffed him, and Brass intentionally gave his injured hand a squeeze in the process.

"Ow." Nigel screamed.

Brass couldn't hide the hint of a smile that appeared on his lips.

"Get up." Brass demanded as he roughly jerked Nigel to his feet.

"What happened to your head?" Brass asked once he had noticed the blood trickling from a gash from the back of his head.

"Jackie gave me a love tap, wasn't that nice of her?" was his response.

"Let's go." Brass said gruffly as he began leading Nigel out the door.

Brass was used to dealing with evil people but even he couldn't deny that Nigel Crane completely gave him the creeps.

As Nigel was being led to the squad car he passed Jackie's dad's truck where Nick and Jackie were sitting. As he passed them he gave them a smile as if they were best friends. Jackie turned her head, it made her nauseous to even look at him. Nick on the other hand gave him the most hated stare imaginable. It took every fiber of self control in his body to not jump out of the truck and beat his head into the ground. After Nigel had been put into the squad car Brass went back to Nick and Jackie.

"He's says you hit him, is that true?" He asked her.

"Yes, with a kitchen chair. Are you going to arrest me for assault? She asked sounding terrified at the possibility.

"No, no, of course not, I just wanted to see if it was true, and since it is let me be the first one to tell you: nice work, you go girl." He said as he gave her a huge smile and a high five.

Jackie laughed "Yeah, I'm pretty nice, but don't mess with me or my family or you'll be sorry."

Brass smiled at her

"He also said you broke his hand, is that true and if so how'd you do that?"

"Yep, I stepped on his hand and luckily I had my shoes on, so it probably did break his hand."

"Remind me not to ever mess with you."

Jackie grinned at him.

"Seriously though, are you sure you're ok?" Brass asked sincerely.

"I'm sure, but I do want to go get checked out just to make sure the baby is ok."

"Ok, do you want me to call 911?" Brass asked.

"No, Nicky can take me."

"Ok, you guys call us if you need anything." Brass instructed.

"We will, thank you guys for everything." Jackie said with a smile.

Nick then took Jackie to the ER to have the baby checked out.

"The baby looks just fine." The ER doctor said with a smile as she peered at the ultrasound machine.

"Thank God." Jackie said.

Nick gave her a huge smile and squeezed her hand.

Jackie took a couple seconds to let that good news sink in.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" She asked excitedly.

"Nope, it's still too soon, sorry." The doctor responded with a sympathetic smile.

"If you had to guess what would you say?" Jackie asked unwilling to give up.

Nick and the doctor laughed.

"If I had to guess I'd say it was one or the other." The doctor replied with a guilty grin.

Nick burst out laughing but Jackie just scowled.

"There is just one in there right?" Jackie asked, as she asked the question she watched Nick's face, he turned ghost white.

"Jacks please, today has been eventful enough." He said.

"Yes there is just one in there, so you can relax daddy." The doctor replied as she looked at Nick, the doctor and Jackie were actually relieved it was not twins or more, if there had been both thought Nick would have hit the floor.

After that Nick and Jackie left the hospital and went to Jackie's parent's house. It was too late to take the kids swimming and Jasmine and Houston were very upset, but they did go for ice cream so they forgave Nick and Jackie.

Nick and Jackie's house was considered a crime scene so they couldn't go home so instead of going to a hotel they just stayed at her parent's house.

As Jackie lay awake that night she laid her hand on her stomach.

"Goodnight baby, mommy loves you very much." She whispered before falling asleep.

The End!


End file.
